leeandlielovefandomcom-20200215-history
Just Be Friends
Lyrics Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends Just be friends Just be friends In the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized As I gathered up the broken shards of what use to be I wasn't thinking straight And I cut my finger by mistake Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of? I always knew the truth at the bottom of my shy, beating heart That making a choice wouldn't mend but tear us more apart Love was never my thing It's so confusing and it stings There are no words that can excuse all the mistakes that I've made The World around me Is decaying as your saying those words I am struggling but it's all that I can do. I remember your smile It was just so worthwhile Now it's a memory No matter how I screamed out, only echoes answered me My love, you're something I cannot live without Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor "There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby" As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks. Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends Just be friends Just be friends In the midnight light of yesterday I suddenly realized Picking up the fallen petals was just so meaningless. Why did I never understand? They can only wither and turn gray in my hand. My world lost all its color and stopped turning long ago. My heart beat so fast with the spring air blowing sweet and mild, I still remember the moment we met and how you smiled. Slowly quarrels began to grow. And we've hurt each other ever since we said hello. The flowers of our hearts were concealing deadly thorns. The world around me Is decaying as your saying those words I am struggling but it's all that I can do. I remember your smile It was just so worthwhile Now it's a memory The rain is pouring down in my heart, I'm standing dead, I'm walking blind Because of what you said Despite all of my running, rain continues to follow, This pain is not something that I can simply swallow. Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon, Nothing's left to connect the two of us anymore Goodbye, my love, This is the end Please don't watch as I cry I'm not sure if my heart will mend But I have to let go of your hand Ohh If I had one wish, If I had only one wish, I'd ask that we be reborn eternally And I'd hold your hand And never let go, I'd hold your hand through the night and day And never leave you No matter how I screamed out, only echoes answered me My love, you're something I cannot live without Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor. Goodbye, my love, This is the end Please don't watch as I cry I'm not sure if my heart will mend But I have to let go of your hand Ohh This is goodbye baby Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Is just be friends Just be friends Just be friends Ohhh Woahhh Just Be Friends... Just Be Friends